Power Rangers Nature Spirit
by Maehry
Summary: By the year 2015 the Earth is nearly dying...And to pretect them seven young people set off to Space...sounds like PRIS but it's a little bit different. Please Read and Review
1. Into Space

Chapter 1

Into Space

By the year 2015 the earth is dying.

Long periods of heat kill the plants and the Core is getting hotter and hotter.

The magnetic field nearly collapsed.

The people don't know how bad the situation is, because the governors don't tell anybody. They want to stay away from a panic.

Since almost five years lots of scientists work on a plan to save the planet and now they got one.

Dr. Rose Ortiz entered the room, where the cleverst people in the world sat and watched the woman coming in.  
She wore one of her white scientist coats and her glasses.

No one would have guessed that this woman was a former Power Ranger, but it's true.

Long time ago Rose saved the earth together with the Power Ranger Operation Overdrive team.

And now she had worked out a plan to save the earth again.

She cleared her throat as she pulled out some papers and a large box.

"Dr. Ortiz. You have called us, because you think you have a plan to save us. I hope for you that your plan is good", General Hopkins told her and she smiled at him.

"Oh I don't think it, General, I know it. Gentlemen, the magnetic field of the earth will collapse soon. I don't think we can stop it only with the energies we have on earth. Because of that I searched through the galaxy to find another Power Source...", she started and showed the Men some Pictures.

"And now I know how to save the earth. We need a crystal that is positoned in the centre of a roboter to stbilize the magnetic field..."

And then she explained how the system would work and she smiled as she saw that the Men were impressed. Once more she had prooved her image as a genius.

"We know that this crystal once existed on the planet AlphaOmega, but it had disappeared long time ago. Within my search I found out that it has been splitted in several parts that now are to be found on several planets in a galaxy that is similar to the one we are living in."

"How are you goning to find these crystals?", an other general interrupted the scientist, who had been expecting this question.

"With those...", she said and showed the men the content of the box she had carried.

They looked at the little, mobile phone like subjects and then at Rose.   
"This are the Nature Spirit Morphers. With those little things, eight people can morph into Power Rangers. With the powers coming from the power sources within these morphers they are able to find the crystals and fix them.", Rose explained and all the others nodded.

It was a plan and the best one they had ever found in the last two years.

"Well...then...I will search the best of my men and we will send them to find the crystals.", General Hopkins said and set off, but Rose stopped him.

"No...only extraordanary people are able to use the morphers. They must have several skills. I'm going to search the people with a programme I have worked on the last three years and with the help of some old friends...", she smiled and the general nodded.

"Okay. You search the rangers and we take care of the starship. We will buildt the best we ever had...", a scientist told Rose who nodded.

Then all of the men set off. Only the scientist and Rose stayed back.

"Here is the number of a former Power Ranger and a friend who always helped him. Call the two of them. They know how to build a fitting starship and the Zords, the Rangers will need.", Rose told the man who thanked her and then also went to his office.

He immideately called the number.

"Oliver", a man answered.

The scientist explained in short words what the situation was and the man on the phone sighed, as he assured the scientist to come to the central to help.

They ended their call and as Dr. Tommy Oliver pushed the button on his Phone he sighed again.

He had always knowen that one day he would have to go back to his roots as a ranger and now the day had come.

(six months later)

Rose sat on her computer and pressed her palm against her forehead to get rid of the annoying pain disturbing her in her work.

In the last six months she had searched through all datas in military to find the perfect people for the mission but without success.

A knock on the door made her sit up and look at the man coming in.

"Finally found?", Mack Hartford asked his former teammate but she shook her head.

"No one in the military datas fitts. Not ONE man.", she explained and sighed.

"That's not true. We DO have one", he remembered her and Rose nodded. The only picture in the datas that fittet. And it was even the White one.

"Yeah...but she can't do it alone...", Rose told him, " I don't know where to search. I scanned the airforce, the marines, but no one fits."

"Then search through the normal people. We also were normal teenages when we became rangers, you remember...okay...you never were a normal teenager...", he grinned and Rose hit him in the breast also with a grin at her face.

"Why not...", she started tipping other dates into the programme and the scanner started searching.

Hundrets of pictures and datas were running on the screen and suddenly the Computer framed one after the other.

"You're a genius Mack...", Rose breathed as she analyzed the framed people.

Finally the Programme had found six people fitting.  
"Not bad. They don't have experience with such missions, but who has...", she explained to Mack, as she showed him the People.

"Princeton, Matthew; he's a genius in programming. His services are wanted all over the world. He invented one of the systems we use here...", she explained and showed Mack a picture of a young man with dark skint, light grey eyes and short black hair. He was smiling and tipping on his Computer.  
Rose scanned again and the frame got Yellow.

"Okay...he fits with the Thunder Stone"

The elemental stones were the Power sources used in the morphers. The former Overdrive team had found them during their search and now it was time to use them. They held the Power of natural powers within them.

"Okay...let's see who is next...", Mack said as the scanner showed a picture of a young woman. Her blond hair was of mid-lenght and she had eyes that seemed to be a dark ocean. Her hair was wet and she was sitting on the edge of a pool, while a Dolphin hit her with his nose.

"This is Andrews, Nicole. She is a master in Oceanolgy and has trained lots of animals", rose read the information standing next to the picture. "I think she will fit with the Water Stone."

The Computer searched on and after a while Mack and Rose had lots of information about the other four.

Camryn McLoud, a student of medicine, fittetd with the Air Stone.

Jordan Phoenix, professional Motocycledriver and genius with all mechanical things, fitted with the Darkness Stone.

Carter Jenkins, a mastermind in all kind of weapons, fitted with the Earth Stone and Kenneth Baker, scientist at the South pole who was a specialist in arctic climate, fitted with the Ice Stone.

"But nobody on earth and I really have searched through all the people. Nobody fits with the fire Stone. I don't know what to do...", Rose sighed and rubbed her forehead because the pain became even stronger in the last minutes.

A silent biep came from a communicator lying next to her as she scanned again through the datalist in her Computer.

"Ortiz", she answered and the man on the other end told her that a gigantic volcaon had broken out on an island in the pacific ocean.

"Send Zoe. She'll know what to do...", she answered the man who immideatly obeyed her command.

"What's up?", Mack asked as he watched the files running trough the scanner.  
"A Volcano...", she just said.

After a few minutes the communicator bieped again. This time general Hopkins was calling.  
"Dr. Oritz have you finally found your rangers?", he asked and Rose explained the situation.

"Good, because we have no time. The ship is ready for your inspectations. We recruit the Rangers and you examine the ship. Countdown starts in four days"

Rose nodded and sent the files of her Rangers as everybody called them to the generals handheld.

She knew he would find a way to recruit them, even Kenneth who was hard to find. But he had his ways.

"Would you like to come with me and examine the ship?", she asked Mack who nodded. The two of them left the office and went to the hall where the gigantic spaceship has been build.

Rose explained some of the datas to Mack who was very impressed.

"Dr. O and Hayley have done good work", she said as she checked all the necessary things.

Everything was okay and ready for the start. Just the Crew was missing.

"And now? What are you going to do about the Red Ranger?", Mack asked as they walked thourgh the ship examining the several rooms.

"I don't know...But we have only four days if we can't find him, we need to send them on the mission without an eigth ranger...", Rose sighed.

"Okay...the ship is ready. You want to see the Zords we have invented for them?", she asked. But she already knew the answer.

"So come on. They are downstairs."

She opened a door to some stairs and walked them down while she explained Mack the datas of the Ship.

"And here are the hearts of our work...The Zords..."

Mack was really impressed. The zords looked like animals but were made of steel and other materials he never had seen before.

"They fit together with the morphers", Rose explained, "and are activated with their power. They only can be used by the owner of the morphers."

"Really impressing...", Mack commented, "Ronny would have liked them...", he grinned.

Two days later the six chosen people had been found and now were sitting at the same table where Rose had told the people of the government of her plan.

Now she told it to the six young people who all had big eyes after she was ready.

"And we are the six people that can save the earth?", Kenneth asked and sounded very unsecure. Yeah he was brave and everything, but he had no idea if he was able to fulfill such a mission.

"Yeah...we Chose you because of your skills. You all have some we need for this mission", Rose said as an answer and looked at them.

"The world and the civilization needs you"

"But how did you get us? I mean, we are not the only once who study medicine, are good at programming or mechanics...", Camryn asked. She was very confused.  
Yesterday she had been a simple student at Stanford and now she was...almost...a secret agent.

"The elemental stones chose you. Your files fit with the ones we need to control the elemental Powers that are necessary to find the crystals."

"Wait...what will those...Stones...do with us...?", Jordan asked.

"They will morph you into Power Rangers...", Rose said as if it was normal.

All of them stared at her with mouths open.

"Power Rangers...Yeah of course...Okay...where is the camera...enough fun...", Carter asked and began searching for some cameras, but he wasn't able to find any.

"I know it sounds weird and I also reacted this way when I was made a ranger once, but it's the truth. You will be the Nature Spirit Rangers."

They looked at each other and the only one to be happy about that piece of information was Matt who seemed as if he had gotten a huge present.

"I knew it...", he grinned, "I knew there are Power Rangers but nobody had listened to me..."

Rose told them about the elemental stones and that only eight persons could use them.

"Okay...but...wait...we're only six...there are two missing", Nicole commented after looking from one to another.

"Oh we already have found one of you. And, well, I hope we are able to find the last one, too, if not, then you will have to do it with the power of seven."

"Okay...let's think of it. We accept your 'invitation' and become those rangers...who will lead us? I mean no one of us has ever been to space, or has even military experience."

"I will lead you...", a voice said from the door.

The six young people turned round to face a young woman standin' in the door. She was of average hight and her long black hair was bound into a ponytail. Her darkgreen eyes focused on eveyone and then looked at Rose.

"You're not serious...They are no team for a mission like that...I mean...I'm not sure if they can survive the take off...", the woman said and entered the room.

"Hey...who do you think you are?", Kenneth asked with anger in his voice.

"Special Agent Zoe Hawkins", she introduced herself, "the only human on earth that is able to fly the shuttle..."

"Zoe has already taken her Powers. As she told you she is your leader at the mission and be sure she knows what she does."

"Can we think of it?", Camryn asked.

"No...we have two days to make you ready for the take off. You need to decide now. I don't want a team on this mission, but they told me I have to take one. And if we don't find what we are searching for, the earth will collapse in less than four years", Zoe said and looked out of the window where she could see the spaceship.  
She liked the view.

"Okay...I'm in...", Matthew told and stoop up.

One after the other said so two and after even Kenneth had told he was helping they got their morphers.

"This are your Spirit Morphers...", Rose explained.

"They will morph you into your Ranger Form. Try it."

"Ähm...Dr. Ortiz...maybe you have to tell them how...", Zoe said as the others tried to morph but nothing happened.

"Oh yes...", Rose grinned and explained how it was done. "Zoe would you please show them?"

"Sure...", Zoe turned around and held the morpher in her right hand.

"Life Change – Spirit Evolution!", she shouted and performed a circle with her right hand and pushed the morpher against a just appearing bracelet on her left wrist.

After that the Morpher began to glow and sent out a white light at Zoe and a second later she was a Power Ranger.

Her suit was white and shimmered with some silver elements. The Belt was made of some golden band with some stripes coming from the middle and forming a kind of halfcircle.

Over her shoulders there was something like a Poncho but very small and on her arms it became somethin like a shield.  
Her Hands were in Handgloves made of leather, as well as the boots.

Her head was protected by a helmet but to make her able to see there was a part of dark glass in the helmet.

"Wow...", Camryn said as she tried again, but still nothing happened.

"Demorph", Zoe said, "You have to get access to it. Put you finger in the little screen and your DNA will give you access."

They did and one after the other was accepted.

"Pink Spirit – Access", Camryns Mobilephone said with a Computervoivce as she had done it.

"Blue Spirit – Access"

"Yellow Spirit – Access"

"Black Spirit – Access"

"Green Spirit – Access"

"Iceblue Spirit – Access"

They looked at each other and nodded. Somehow they knew which element was theirs and so they morphed the first time. One after the other.

"Wind Change – Spirit Evolution!", Camryn shouted and morphed into the Pink Ranger.

After that all the others did the same.

Nicole became the blue one, Matt the Yellow one and Jordan became the black one. Finally Carter morphed into the Green Ranger and Kenneth into the Iceblue Ranger.

"Well done everybode", Rose told them.  
"From now on you are the Nature Spirit Power Rangers"

Two days later the seven of them stood in front of their spaceship and were ready to leave the earth behind.

"Okay...Go inside and take your seats. The Countdown starts in one minute", Zoe told them and they all nodded and entered the Spaceship.  
Rose was nervous.

"Zoe...we haven't found a Red Ranger for you. So please take this with you. It's the morpher. If you find anybody who you think can help you give it to this person. You will soon need the eighth Ranger", she said and gave the Morpher to Zoe.

"I will Dr. Ortiz. And don't worry. We will find the crystals and save the earth.", Zoe told her before she entered the ship as well.

She started running to the bridge and as she arrived a mechanic voice yelled through the Room:  
"Countdown initialized"

"Okay guys...put on your seatbelts...this will be a wild ride.", Zoe said as she took her seat in the middle of the commandobridge.

"Computersystem online", Matt told her from his place.

"All systems ready", Jordan commented.

"Lifeservices online", Camryn said from behind.

"Okay. Countdown sequence initialized. Code typed in. Countdown starts."

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Ready for take Off!"

The Huge reactor of the spaceship started and the ramp showed to heaven as huge clouds came out of the ship and it set off for Space.

"Good luck Spirit Rangers...", Rose said, as the Ship set off to Space.

N/A: okay...this is the firts chapter...i hope the language is not too bad but i have nver written so much in english one time""

If there are too many mistakes please tell me and I hope i get better 

Oh...and I never say no to reviews .-


	2. Red Ranger, Part I

Chapter 2

Red Ranger, Part 1

„Welcome to Space…", Zoe said to her teammates as they had left the earth behind.

Cam, Nicole and Matt looked through the windows and they all were impressed.

"Beautiful...the earth is beautiful...", Cam whispered and Nicole nodded. She wasn't able to say something cause she was overwhelmed by the view of her Home.

"Serenity activation sequence initalized", Zoe said, as she pushed some buttons on her "Steering wheel" what looked more loke some kind of joystick than the steering wheel of spaceship.

"Code accepted. Serenity initialized and online", a female Computervoice said.

"Welcome. I'm Serenity, the main computer of this spaceship.", the Voice said.

"Serenity is a new system developed for this mission. She reacts very fast and helps us survive in this mission", Zoe explained.

"Wow...", Matt commented and opened his seatbelt what made him fly through the air.

"no Gravitation...", Zoe sighed. "Serenity, synthetic Gravitation, please..."

"Sure Agent Hawkins. Gravitation System online. Sequence initialized. Synthetic Gravitation in 5,4,3,2,1. Action!"

And all of sudden Matt landed on the floor.

"Ouch...wouldn't it have been possible to catch me?", he asked as he rubbed his back.

The others only laughed and Matt got back to his seat.

"Now we start the real trip...", the captain told and everybody looked at her. "The crystals aren't here. We have to travel to another glaxy that is similar to our one. Serenity will open a gate for us and we jump to the other galaxy.", Zoe explained and the others nodded.

They didn't understand how this whole thing worked but they had to trust their captain.

"Serenity...Open the gate...we jump!", Zoe gave another command and serenity obeyed.

The Computer started the gate generator and the ship accelerated.

"Fasten your seatbelts! We have to have 200 mph to make it!", Zoe shouted, as the ship got faster and faster.

"Whohooo", Zoe laughed as the gate opened in front of them and they left the galaxy through the shining portal.

"Welcome to a new galaxy...", Zoe smiled as she slowed down and the ship stopped inbetween new stars no one of them had ever seen.

"This was...amazing...", Matt breathed and the others just were able to agree to him.

"Okay...Everybody check the ship and then come here again. I'll search for the first crystal", Zoe commanded and the others set off, all except from Matt who was going to help Zoe.

They searched some time, but nothing was found by the intergalactical scanner the scientists had integrated in the spaceship. Although the seperate Scanners of serenity weren't able to find something.

"Damn...", Zoe cursed, but she couldn't do anything. She leant back in her seat and sighed. She had thought it would be easy to find them but she was wrong and this was something she really hated. Being wrong.

"automatic pilot", she gave a command to serenity and the stood up.

The others came back and reported that nothing was wrong with the ship. All systems were ready and online.

"okay. This are communicators", Zoe explained as she gave the little headphone-like subjects to the others.

"If there are problems just call the others. We're all linked with this. And now you can go to your rooms. They are down the hall. Just look at the signs."

The others nodded and left the bridge to look in their rooms. This was a part of the ship they hadn't seen yet.  
They all just had been to the special places where they were thought to work. The medical centre, the machinehall, the reactor where the weapons were set.

"You can leave, too, if you want", she said to Matt, but he shook his head.

"No...I wanna find out how serenity works...", he said and then started tipping on his pad again. Zoe smiled and left the bridge.

She walked through the halls until she arrived at her room.  
"Open", she said and the door slided away to give view to a small but comfortable room. She stepped inside and the door closed behind her. She set down on her desk and took a book she used as her diary.

She had written lots of lines into it. And now she would use it as a logbook.

She turned some of the pages and then started writing down all information she got about her crew.

After she had ended she closed the book and out it back into her desk, before she locked it and took the key into her pocket.

Then she stood up and walked to her bed, where she lay down and closed her eyes. She was sleeping bad since some weeks. And not very much, cause every five hours another general ahd called her to rescue an island, save some people from a big wave.

Zoe took a deep breath and got ready to sleep, when her communicator rang.

She moaned and took it from her pocket.

"Yes? What is it?", she asked and heard Jordan speaking on the other end. He explained that they spotted something and she should come to the bridge.  
She sighed and set off for the bridge.

When she arrived she knew what they meant. There was something on the radar screen.

"Looks like ome asteroids...we just need to cruise around them", Zoe thought aloud as she had view to the stonelike things coming to them.

She sat down on her seat and took her joystick.  
"Serenity, automatic pilot offline. I take the steering wheel...", she gave a command and serenity obeyed the same moment.

"Everybody sit down...", she said to the others and then began to fly around the stones. Some od them hit the ship very lightly, but no harm was to be repaired.

After they had left the field of asteroids behind Zoe breathed out and leant beack in her seat. The others did so too, before the most of them stood up.

"I'll check the medicine room", Cam said and headed for the central. Also Nicole and Carter left the bridge.   
Kenneth stayed to check if they left their direction and Jordan also stayed at his seat.

"I'll go back to my room. If there are Problems call me. Jordan...take the joystick, I think you are able to fly this ship.", Zoe said to the young man who came to the captains seat and sat sown after Zoe had explained the technic to him.

After having come to her room she was happy to be able to lie down and relax a bit. She really was sure that Jordan was able to fly the shuttle. He knew how to use the mechanic and his expierience as a motocycle driver helped him.

Soon Zoe had fallen asleep.

suddenly the ship was hit by something and Zoe was awake immidiately. Another hit mad her fall out of her bad and she got really angry.  
She hated beeing disturbed in sleeping.

"Jordan...What are you doing?", she shouted in her communicator, but nobody answered.

"Well...it was a mistake to trust him...", she thought.

She took her veste, that was a part of her uniform and got out of her room. Everything was silent. She suddenly slowed down, cause something was strange.  
Nobody met her.  
No one of her teammates also set off to the bridge.

She walked down the hall and then heard some voices coming from the commando central.

"Hey...who do you think you are...", Jordan asked, before he got silent.

Zoe looked reound the corner and saw the other in the middle of the room. They were tied together and a man stood in front of them, using a blaster to make them be silent.

"Why do I always have to rescue somebody?", Zoe thought as she went on. She was very silent, because she knew what to do. She was a special agent and because of that she had done such things from time to time.

Cam suddenly looked at her and nearly called her, but Zoe showed her to be quiet.

Then she put up her hands and everybody stood still.

"Nice...", she thought.

Dr. Ortiz had told her that she will get some powers from the stone and as is seemed it was the control over time that she got.

She stepped into the room and took the blaster from the man, before she unleashed them from beeing frozen.

"Don't move", she told the man as she put the blaster against his head.

He was confused and didn't dare doing a single move.

The others looked at her and she went to them, cutting the robe with a lase.

"I can't leave you alone a single minute...", she told them without looking at them.  
Her eyes were fixed at the stranger standing next to her.

He also looked at her and watched all of her movements. He then tried to step back, but Zoe fastened her grip and shouted at him: "I said NO MOVE! I promise you I'll shoot!"

The man stopped and looked again at her.  
"How come you were so fast?", he asked and Zoe grinned.

"I wasn't fast. I just held time", she told him and raised from her former position.   
"Who are you?", she asked him and came nearer. The gun always directed on his head.

"I'm nobody...", he told with a smile.

Zoe got angry.  
"Don't dare making fun of me...", she told him. "Tell me who you are, or you'll be dead."

"Okay, okay...relax. My name is Jaycen.", he told her and put down his arms he had raised the moment he had felt the gun on his head.

"Ah...Jaycen...", Zoe said and commanded Jordan to tie the man up with the rope he himself had used a minute before.

After they had bound him to one of the seats they got to a corner.

"What happened?", Zoe asked the others and Jordan explained that their ship had been hit by some laserblasts, before the man had come on board. He had kidnapped Camryn and forced the others to stay where they are.

"we had to or Camryn would have been killed...", Jordan told her and Zoe nodded. It had been right to do what he had said.

"What do we do with him...?", Nicole asked.

"If you ask me we should throw him out of the ship...", Kenneth answered what made the others laugh.

"No...we don't throw him out...that's not our style. We keep him here until we know what he wanted.", Zoe decided and the others nodded.

"Let's take him to the medical centre. It's the only room to ask him some questions...", she then said and the others nodded again.

"Okay...stand up!", she told the man who immideately did what he was told, cause Zoe underlined her words with his own blaster.

They set off for the medical centre. The man walking in front of Zoe who always held the gun at his back.

She watched all of his movements.

He was taller than her. His skin was bronzed and she had noticed his piercing eyes that were colored in a mixture of blue, grey and green what made them beautiful.

His hair was dark brown and cut short.

He wore something that looked like a kind of uniform but one arm was ripped away and all and all it looked like it had seen better days.

Zoe moved with him to the medical centre where she forced him to sit down on a chair.

"Okay...now let's play a game. I ask you a question and you give me an answer and if I don't like it you'll get hurt...", she told and positioned herself in front of him, the blaster ready in her hand.

"First question. Who are you?"

"You asked me that earlier...", he told her, but she held up the gun, " okay, okay...as I told you, my name is Jaycen, Special Agent Jaycen Corvatt"

"What kind of Special Agent are you, that you have to enter a foreign ship and kidnapp the crew?", she asked on.

"You're ship is an unknowen type and I thought it to belong to the armada of our villains"

"What...", Zoe began as the ship was hit again. She fell back and lost the blaster, that slided away to the other corner of the room.

She was about to head for it as it was directed at her forehead.

"How did you say earlier? No Move...". Jaycen said with a grin on his face. Somehow he had managed to get rid of the rope and now stood in front of her, with the blaster in his hand.

As her communicator turned on, she didn't dare moving, but Jaycen took it and listened to Jordan reporting him of an attack.

After that Jaycen turned the communicator off and looked at Zoe.

He graped her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Now, let's play your game the other direction", Jaycen told her, but Zoe stayed silent. She wouldn't tell him a single word.

"Say something, or I'll shoot you", he told her with anger in his voice, but she disobeyed.

Suddenly there was another hit and the whole ship trembled. Zoe was able to get out of his grip and ran away from the stranger, because the sensors in her morpher told her there were some unexpected visitors in the machienehall.

She headed for the room and didn't believe what she saw, when she arrived.

A huge number of alliens looking like a mixture of lizards, fish and bats looked around the hall and then started attacking her as they notcied the woman.

"Oh shit...", she cursed as she was hit by the first, before she started protecting herself. She fought the beasts but they were too much for her.

As the ship was hit again, she trembled and was hit by one of the beasts. Now she was really angry and took out her morpher.   
"Not your luckiest day friends,,.", she told the monsters that looked at her, before she shouted: "Life Change – Spirit Evolution" and morphed into the White Ranger.

The fight got interesting, as she destreoyed one enemy after the other.

Suddenly the morpher bieped alound and Camryn was calling for help.   
"Sorry...I'm busy with some aliens in the machiene room...Call the others and morph", she told the girl who gave an okay.

Cam had the same problem as her Teamleader. The monsters were everywhere in the shuttle and all of them fought the enemys. They all morphed into their Ranger Form and were able to defeat the monsters one after the other.

Then the Ship was hit again. This time they were shot six times and all of them fell down to the ground.

Zoe in the machinehall, fell over some kind of balustrade and landed on her back.  
"Ouch...", she moaned, as she was attacked again by several of the monsters.

"Can't you just go away", she asked them but she was sure to know the answer.

She fougt them again and soon had destroyed all of them.  
As she was sure to have forgotten no monster she headed for the bridge as the ship suddenly accelerated and she was pulled down to the ground.

"Jordan, what the hell are you doing?", she yelled into her communicator, as she had found him in the medical centre. As she had expected their prisoner wasn't there anymore.

"I'm not Jordan...", the voice said, "Jordan is busy!"

Zoe noticed who had spoken.

"Shit...", she thought as she rose from the ground and headed again for the bridge, where she found Jaycen sitting on her seat.

"Go away...you're not allowed to fly this ship!", she told him, but he just looked at her with amusement in his face.

"If I get away, you all will be dead...because I know who is attacking your ship, so would you please calm down and shut up", he told and Zoe was speachless.

She looked at him and her eyes got really dark, but she was powerless, he had his blaster and sat on the joystick.

Zoe stood there as they suddenly slowed down and the others came back to the bridge again. They all demorphed and looked at the man steering their ship and then at Zoe who just shrugged.

After her question about the monsters they all reported to have beaten them.

Zoe noddend and then watched the momentary pilot again.

"Okay...now we're save...", he told after he had stopped and stood up from the seat. "And if you would be so nice to let me explain, I'll tell you everything you want to know"

The Rangers looked at Zoe who slowly nodded.

"First of all the monsters you have fought are called Snarts. They are footsoldiers of Orgon, a powerful alien trying to take over the reign about this galaxy. I'm an agent from a secret organization on a far away planet and I was sent to fight them together with a team. But we were trapped and my team got lost. When I saw your ship I thought you to be allies of Orgon and because of that I roped you up. But now I'm sure you're not...", he told them.

"No we're not. We are from earth and we search for a Power source to save the planet from collapsing...", Zoe told Jaycen who nodded.   
"The Power Crystals...", he whispered and all of the rangers looked at him.

He told them everything he knew about them.

"And as it seemed we are allies now, because Orgon searches them, too. If he get's them he'll be able to take over the control of the galaxy, the earth included."

"Okay...let's work together...", Jordan said and wanted to shake hands with Jaycen, but Zoe held him back.

"I don't trust him...", she said and watched Jaycen.

"Thanks for telling us all those information, but we don't need your help. As you have seen, we are able to protect us with our own powers.", she said to Jaycen whose face turned dark.

"If I hadn't been here the battle ship that attacked you would have destroyed your ship...", he said and his voice sounded very angry.

"Yeah...well...thanks, but as I told you we don't need any more help from you."

Jaycen looked at her as well as the others. They didn't understand why Zoe acted this way, but she was the commander.

"To show how thankful we are, we take you to your planet, but nothing more...", she told him,but he refused the offer and stepped out of the commandocentral.

Zoe stayed where she was, her arms crossed and watched him leave.

"Ken, follow him and make sure he leaves the ship. Then come back and find out where we are", she told him and Ken nodded before he followed Jaycen.

"Matt check the Systems, Jordan go and find out about the machienes, Cam you go and check the medical services...", she gave the commands and they all did what they were told.

No one dared telling her that she was acting wrong in the way she had treated Jaycen. He had saved them and even Zoe knew that, but that was her character. She trusted nobody she wasn't forced to.

She sat down on her seat and started scanning through the systems if they got any harm, but nothing was wrong.

Some of the laserblasts had harmed a few parts of the outer mantle, but Serenity was fixing them already.

Jaycen was angry. He was really angry. How could this woman dare telling him this things, how could she dare sending him away with those words.

"Hey...wait!", Ken shouted after he had finally reached him.

"What do you want? More nice words for me?", he asked but Kenneth denied and told him what his commands were.

"pah...", Jaycen said and headed for his shuttle.

"I know you saved us and that Zoe is wrong...but this is her...", Ken told him and shrugged, "She is complicated..."

"Oh yeah?", Jaycen asked with sarcasm in his voice.

He finally reached his ship and got in. He said good bye to Kenneth and wished them luck. They would need it with such a leader, he told him and then took off.

"I hope we don't regrett losing him...", Kenneth told himself as he left.

The ship had been repaired a few hours later and they had turned around to get back to their old direction.

Every member of the crew worked silent, but all of them had the same oppinion. Zoe had been wrong. Jaycen could have helped them a lot.   
And all of them knew it even Zoe herself, but no one of the others dared telling her this.

Suddenly they were attacked again.

"Villain Battleship at ten...", Kenneth told Zoe from his place.

"Carter, set all the lasers online, let's see how good they work...", Zoe commanded and Carter obeyed.

"Weapons online. Lasers at Power level of 57 , time to get the full level, 3 minutes", he informed.

Then they began to shoot at the battleship but none of their hits did any harm to the ship.

"Target hit several times, but no effect", Nicole informed the Captain.

"Fire again...Carter how far is the laser loaded?", she asked.

"75", he answered as the battleship also began to shoot.

Then there was a light blue light and all system collapsed.

"Systems offline. Nothing can be done by us...", Matt said and Zoe cursed.   
They were pulled into the other ship. 

To be continued...

N/A: Okay...Part 1 of Red Ranger finished...anybody who knows who will become the red Ranger?? XD


	3. Red Ranger, Part II

Chapter 3

Red Ranger Part 2

The whole Rangerteam had come to the commandocentral and waited for the things coming.

Zoe still gave commands to save them in case of danger they surely was in.

Suddenly the ship vibrated and they didn't move anymore.

"Okay...let's see what happens.", Zoe told them and all of them became silent.

They heard steps outside the doors and as they slided open there were masses of Snarts entering the commandocentral.

"Guys...you all know what we are here for...so...let's kick them!", Zoe shouted and al of them began to fight the monsters.

It was a hard fight and more and more the Rangers lost ground. They didn't have time to morph and had to use their normal abilities.

"Take them awas from the bridge", Zoe shouted after a few minutes and ran up the wall to get away from an attack, before she left the bridge and ran to another room of the spaceship.

She ran through the corridors and then left the ship through the Openig the Snarts had cut into the wall. The monsters followed her, but suddenly she had to stop.

In front of her there were more monsters, some of them even bigger than the Snarts she knew.

She started to fight the monsters, but more and more she lost her ground and was hit several time, before she fell down to earth.

The bigger monster came to her and kicked her in the side what made Zoe fly against a stone wall. She moaned and slowly raised again.

Her arm hurt and she had several wounds that bleeded. No bad injuries, but it hurt and she wasn't sure that she was able to make it.

Suddenly she heard a voice calling for the monsters.

"Hey you ugly beasts...why don't you fight somone who can protect himself?"

The person having spoken jumped over the monsters and landed in front of her protecting her from the attacks of the monsters.

"Help me...", Cam shouted as she tried to fight five monsters a time and was oushed against the wall.

Jordan reacted at once and headed to help her but he was held back by one of the monsters.

Suddenly the ground seemed to get loose and Jordan sank into it, just to appear next to Camryn the next moment.

He defeated the monsters and then looked at himself.

"Wow...Zoe can stop the time and I can teleport...Nice...", he said and then started fighting again.

Then others did the same but the number of monsters didn't get back.

"Damn...it doesn't work", Carter cursed as he jumped over thre monsters and then started running over the heads of some others until he was pulled down to earht.  
"We have got to get away...let's throw them out and then let's get away from here...", he shouted and pushed a monster away, before he stepped back and took out his morpher.

"Earth Change – Spirit Evolution!", he shouted and morphed into his Ranger form. Then he pulled out his blaster havning been set on his belt and began to shoot the enemys.

"Let's help him!", Nicole said, "Water Change - Spirit Evolution!"

She also morphed as well as Kenneth and Matt. They all shot their villains and one after the other was defeated. The Rangers fought their fights and then headed off to help the others.

"Jordan, we have to morph", Camryn told her teammate who nodded.  
Both of the took their morphers.

"Wind Change – Spirit Evolution"

"Dark Change – Spirit Evolution"

The two of them morphed and then fought the monsters back. Slowly, very slowly they won the fight and the monsters got away.

"Yeah we won...", cam shouted and then headed for the bridge to help the others, but they had won as well.

"We should get away from here...I don't think we are save!", Jordan told the others and began to type the code for the starting sequence into the computer.

The others did the same, as Camryn looked around and stopped the others.

"Wait...where's Zoe?", she asked and the others looked around.

"I have no idea...she got away from the bridge with some of the monsters...do you think...she's...", Carter said but Nicole stopped him.

"Don't even think it! She'll be fine and she'll come back. She knows that we need her!", she said and anger sounded in her voice.

Zoe was complicated. She was really complicated, but she was the only one to lead them. And she was some kind of friend.

"Call her communicator!", Cam told Nicole, who immideately called Zoes communicator.

"She is offline. I can't reach her. We need to wait"

"But we can't wait. We need to set off, or it will be too late", Carter told the others.

Jordan looked at him.

He gave some commands and the decided to wait some more minutes to give Zoe the time to come back.

The others aggreed and started the programmes to guarantee an immidiate start.

"You!", Zoe breathed as she noticed who had saved her.

"Yes it's me!", Jaycen answered and watched her rising.

"Why did you come back?", she asked him and watched him defeat some of the Snarts.

"I'm a good guy...too good for the world...", he grinned and defeated the others, "And I still want to work with you!"

Zoe looked at him.  
She still wasn't sure that he had told them the truth, but he came back to save them. He protected her from being captivated by those monsters.

He fought for her.

And then she got an idea.

The morpher Dr. Ortiz had given to her. She still had it in her pocket . She pulled it out and looked at it. He seemed to be perfect for the fire stone, but how could she decide it?

Suddenly he got hit by an attack and fell back into her.

"Damn...they are too strong for me...", he cursed.

He had several wounds on his arm, but he tried to save her.

He rose again and then started fighting them again, but more and more he lost the fights and was pushed back into her time after time.

"Hey...stop it...you don't have to fight...you're losing...", Zoe told him and wanted to hold him back, but he stood up again and fought again.

Zoe didn't understand him. He fought fo her, who had sent him away when he had tried to help them.

And then she was sure.  
He was the right one.

The next time he crashed into her, she held him back and looked him in the eyes.

"I think I owe you something", she said and took the morpher out of her pocket.

Jaycen looked from her to the morpher in he hand as she gave it to him.

"What...", he asked.

"This is a Nature Spirit morpher. Snthesize your DNA with the morpher and you will become our last Ranger...", she told.

Jaycen grinned as he yelled a "Yeeha" and synthesized his DNA with the morpher.

"Red Spirit – Access!"

"Okay...Ready?", Zoe asked him and he grinned at her, as they both took their morphers.

"Life Change – Spirit Evolution", Zoe yelled and Jaycen answered with:

"Fire Change – Spirit Evolution"

"Wow...amazing...I'm a Power Ranger...", Jaycen grinned as he had morphed into the red Ranger.

"Jeah I know...but now we have to fight...", Zoe told him and they started defeating the monsters one after the other.

They fought brave but two monsters arrived every single time the two of them had defeated another.

"It's useless...we gotta escape", Zoe shouted as she was held by two Snarts and kicked a third one away.

"I think you're right...", Jaycen answered and the two of them defeated two more Monsters before they ran beack to the shuttle.

After jumping inside they closed the door the monster had opened and Zoe yelled some commands into her communicator to initiate the starting sequence.

The ship trembled and set off, breaking his way through the wall that had closed behind them afer they had been pulled inside the villain ship.

As the Rangers had heard Zoe yelling they all cheered up and obeyed the command immideately.  
Zoe was back.

And one minute later she arrived at the bridge.  
"Everybody here?", she asked and sat down on her seat, taking the joystick and steering the ship away from the battleship of the snarts.

"Sure...", they answered and got back to work.

After they had left the magnetic stream of the other ship, Zoe accelarated and they got away.

When she was sure to be safe, she slowed down and then demorphed to her normal view.

Just that moment Jaycen arrived at the bridge, still wearing his rangeroutfit.

The others watched him with confused looks, as he demorphed and they noticed who he was. After that they all congratulated him, before the got away to give space to Zoe who had come to him, too.

All of them watched her, as she stepped next to Jaycen and reached out for his hand to shake it.

But she took it only a second and then turned around to leave the bridge, when the others looked at her.

"What?", she asked, but she knew already, "Well...thanks for helping us out...again...and...welcome to our team...", she said with a very silent voice and then went away, while the others celebrated the new teammate.

Zoe got to her cabin and wanted to sleep a while, when the doors slided open again and Jaycen stepped inside.

"What is it this time?", she asked as she sat up in her bed and looked at him.

"Camryn wants to examine us. We were hurt and she wants to do a check. She sent me to fetch you...", he told her and she stood up, to go with him.

While they were walking she watched him again. He really was no person she would have trusted if she had met him on earth, but she remembered his fight in the battleship and she knew that she had to be thankfull.

"Well...", she started, before they reached the medical centre, but she wasn't able to end her sentence because their ship was attacked again.

"Why can't they stop it one time?", she cursed and then headed for the bride tigether with Jaycen who took the seat behind her, to be the Co-Pilot.

"All systems online again...", Matt informed her, when she arrived.

"No...the laser has been hit. It's not ready. We can't fire back...", Carter told them as they were hitted a few times more.

"Damn...", Zoe cursed and tried to fly the ship around the laserfire sent from the other ship but it was really hard.

"I've got it...", she then told the others. "Our Zords..."

It was the best to use them now. Rose had explained to them that the Zords could be used as starships, as well as to form their Megazord.

"Let's try. Everybody take a seat", Zoe commanded and they all took their seats.

"Serenity initiate Zord Sequence!"

"Sequence inititalzed. Zords ready and online. Take down!"

The seats got down into the floor and a second later they all sat in their Zords. They put their morphers into the starting field and the Zords "awoke".

On the panels the numbers were written into the Zord and another second later there were signals to take off heard through the loudspeakers.

"Spirit Zord One Flaming Hawk – Take off", serenitys voice told, as Jaycen was shot into the Space.

And the others followed a moment later.

"Spirit Zord Two Waving Dolphin – Take off!"

"Spirit Zord Three Dark Tiger – Take off!"

"Spirit Zord four Soaring Eagle – Take off!"

"Spirit Zord Five Lighting Thunderbird – Take Off!"

"Spirit Zord Six Racing Wildcat – Take off!"

"Spirit Zord Seven Freezing Shark – Take off!"

As they were all shot into the Space and started to fire their blasterombs and plasmaballs to the villain ship, only Zoe had remained in the Shuttle.

Her Zord was the last one to be initiated.

"Spirit Zord Eight Arch Angel – Take Off!", Serenity said, as the Zord left the Shuttle and joyned the battle.

The villain ship had sent out some racers, steered by Snarts to fight the Zords, but they had no Chance.

A few minutes later they were defeated and the Rangers started to attack the battledship. They fired with their full Power, but nothing happened. They weren't able to do harm to the Ship.

"Damn...the shields are too strong for our Zords...We can't brake them...", Zoe said through the communicator to all of her teammates. They agreed with her. They weren't able to destroy the ship when they couldn't destroy the shields.

"Jaycen any ideas?", Zoe asked, because he was the only one to have fought such ships earlier.

"We have to destroy the generator at the other side of the ship, but be careful. They have their big lasers at that place to protect their shields. When we have destroyed them, the ship itself is no problem...", Jaycen explained through the Communicator.

"Okay...Jordan, Jaycen and me we destroy the gerators. The others try to keep the racers away and save our backs.", Zoe ordered and everyone obeyed.

They flew their formation and fired at the things Jaycen had told them to be the generators. They had to fly around some laser shots, but no one of them hurt and after a few minutes they were able to destroy the generators.

"Yeah...Generators destroyed. Villain shiedlpower down to Zero!", Matt told them after he had checked it out with his Zord. The Thunderbird was the only Zord to give such information in such short time. It was the one with the best programms in it.

"Okay...Megazord sequenece initiated...let's destroy them!", Zoe ordered and Serenity initiated the Megazord Power.

Ne after the other the Zords moved into parts of a body. Number 2 and 3 built the right leg, 4 and 5 the other one. The arms were formed out of 6 and 7. Jaycens Number one formed the body and the arch Angel built the head of a gigantic Roboter – the nature spirit Megazord. 

"Megazord System online. All weapons loaeded and ready for use", serenity informed them after the metamorphosis had ended.

The Rangers now sat in the head of the Megazord in a circle and could all use their own panels to make the Zord move.

On the screens they saw the waepons the Megazord was able to use by now. In the right hand he held a gigantic Sword with a huge blade, while he held a blaster in the other one. Also the Body held some missiles in it

"So let's show them how it ends if they treat us!", Zoe said and they started using the Megazord.

All of them made it shoot the battleship with the blaster and finally the ship got harmed.

Tehy did so sometime, before they made the Megazord use his sword and cut the battleship into two pieces.

"That's it", the whole group shouted after the battleship had been destroyed in a huge explosion.

After returning to their ship they all welcomed Jaycen again and introduced themselfes to their new teammate.

"It's great to have you here", Jordan told him and they finally shook hands.

"Yeah...I like to be a part of your team...", Jaycen told them.

He looked around and searched for Zoe, but he wasn't able to find her.

Zoe had left the group and was now walking down the corridor towards her room. Maybe now she was able to find a few minutes to sleep.

Her eyes were heavy already and she was looking forward to her comfortable bed, when Jaycen catched up and walked with her.

She looked at him and remembered what she had wanted to tell him, before they had been attacked.

"Well...what I wanted to say eaarlier...", she started and felt totally uncomfortable. She wasn't the type of human to be thankful and less he was a person to appologize, but she knew she had to. 

"Yeah...I...Thanks for saving me from those snarts in the ship...and...well...sorry that I didn't trust you and sent you away...", she whispered before she walked on to her cabin.

"No Problem...", he told her and as she stopped he did so too.

"This is your room?", he asked as the door slided open and she stepped inside it.

"Kinda looks like, huh?", she answered him and watched him with some confusion as he entered the room as well.

"Comfortable...I think I will feel good here...", he said and threw some things on the floor.

Zoe watched him with an asking look and he immideatly answered the unsaid question: "Oh this is my room, too...", he grinned and Zoe lost the control over her face.

"Forget it!", she yelled, but he had good arguments.

The others had told him that Zoe was the only one to have a single room and no other bed was free.

"well...I think we're roommates now...", Jaycen said with a happy voice and Zoe fell into her bed muttering some words that sounded like "Why is it always me?"

N/A: Chapter three finished...I think it's not the best i've ever written, but who can tell that...


End file.
